


Pack Bonding Is Important (and kinda dangerous)

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pack Bonding, the pack blows shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post on Texts From Last Night: "(905):I heard an explosion in the backyard. You told me you were playing "will it burn"."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bonding Is Important (and kinda dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

> drabble to celebrate the new tumblr network: teenwolfpositivity

Allison was explaining the details of some weapons designed for hunting werewolves to Derek when they heard a loud explosion from the direction of the backyard. Derek jumped to his feet and Allison grabbed a knife from the table; both of them ready for trouble. However they relaxed when they heard the unmistakable sound of Erica and Stiles laughing.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Derek asked as he and Allison walked out the back door.

Stiles and Erica were on the ground laughing hysterically. Isaac had his hand over his mouth trying to suppress his own laughter. Scott was torn between laughing and looking worried. Jackson was swearing and rubbing his eyes. Boyd and Lydia were standing together looking at Jackson; both of them had pleased smiles on their faces.

“Lydia wanted to test out a new mix for an explosive,” Scott explained. He looked at the remains of their experiment then to Jackson who had blood on his cheek and whose eyebrows were in the process of growing back. “The detonation time may have been a little shorter than we expected.”

“Is that a garden gnome?” Allison asked pointing to a small pile of burnt ceramic pieces.

“Used to be,” Scott admitted with a shrug.

“Stilinski! Erica! Stop laughing!” Jackson yelled.

Stiles and Erica looked at each other and managed to keep a straight face for about 10 seconds before both of them lost it again, Stiles doubling over in laughter.

 “I’m going to kill you both!” Jackson raised his voice again.

“Jackson calm down,” Lydia said. “You’re eyebrows are growing back, you’ll be fine.”

“Why exactly are you playing with explosives anyway?” Derek asked. “And where did you get your hands on the materials to make explosives in the first place?”

“We borrowed them from the school,” Stiles said when he had regained some of his composure.

“We stole them,” Boyd simplified, Isaac nodded in agreement.

“And to answer your first question: explosives have come in handy in the past so we figured we could learn to use them better,” Lydia explained.

Derek nodded. “I’m guessing you’d want to use the explosives against hunters?”

“Anyone who tries to hurt us really,” Lydia answered. “Hunters, other packs, Peter again.”

“Then I think you should test them out on something a bit bigger than a garden gnome,” Derek told her.

“Jackson you’re the guinea pig!” Stiles exclaimed.

Jackson gave Stiles the finger and opened his mouth to tell Stiles where to go but Derek cut him off.

“No I mean we should make a scarecrow or something.”

Twenty minutes later they had stuffed one of Stiles’ old shirts and a pair of Scott’s jeans full of foam from the couch cushions Derek was planning on throwing out. Lydia was mixing the ingredients into an empty bottle; carefully noting down the quantities.

“So how does this work?” Boyd asked. He was sitting on the ground next to Lydia handing her different chemicals.

“The idea is that the chemicals react and build up pressure until the bottle explodes,” Lydia explained. “And as long as there’s something flammable there we’ll get a fireball, and even if there isn’t anyone standing too close will get some shards of glass embedded in them. We just need to figure out how long it will take for them to detonate so we have enough time to plant them and get away.”

“You’re scary, you know that right?”

“Says the guy who came up with the plan to electrify the floor of Derek’s loft,” Lydia shot back.

Boyd laughed and handed Lydia the bottle lid. “Lucky we’re both on the same side then.”

“Remind me not to make you angry,” Lydia smiled before standing up to address the rest of the pack. “Okay who’s gonna be the one to take the bottle over to our poor victim?”

“Stilinski!” Jackson shouted.

“Shut up Jackson,” Lydia said.

“I’ll do it,” Derek told her walking over to take the bottle.

“Okay, put the lid on right before you set it down and we’ll start timing then,” Lydia handed him the bottle and the lid.

“Any idea how long it’ll take to explode?” Derek asked eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

“You should have a couple of minutes at the least,” Lydia assured him. “Hopefully.”

Derek walked over to their “scarecrow” which was lying in the middle of the yard, he tightened the lid onto the bottle and placed the bottle down gingerly against Stiles’ stuffed shirt.

“Okay start the countdown,” He called as he jogged away.

Lydia started the timer on her phone and made a note of the time in her book. Although they had cleared away anything flammable from the immediate area Allison was standing by with the fire extinguisher just in case Lydia’s explosion was bigger than they had expected.

After four minutes Stiles was starting to get bored. “Are you sure you put the lid on properly?”

“Yes Stiles,” Derek said. “For the fifth time I put the lid on properly.”

“Maybe someone should go kick it?” Erica suggested.

“Just wait,” Lydia told them firmly. “This is what we wanted, a longer time before they detonate.”

“That may be what _you_ want Lydia,” Stiles said indignantly, “but I for one just want to see shit blow up.”

“Wait one more minute then you can go kick it then.”

“No way. I’m a squishy human with no supernatural healing abilities, one of the werewolves can do it,” Stiles protested. “Isaac, go kick the bottle, it’s for science.”

“No one is kicking it Stiles, shut up,” Derek spoke up suddenly.

The timer read _“5 minutes 42 seconds”_ when the bottled finally exploded. Everyone jumped at the loud noise and put their hands over their ears out if instinct.

The flames engulfed their makeshift scarecrow almost immediately. Allison stepped forward and put out a few places where grass had caught fire as well before extinguishing the scarecrow.

Stiles cheered and pumped a fist into the air. “That was fucking awesome!”

“Can we do that again?” Erica asked.

“You guys are crazy,” Isaac shook his head.

“Well we have to do it again,” Lydia grinned. “Otherwise how will we know if that was a fluke or not? I mean, this is for science.”

“Derek how much stuff do you have that we can set fire to?” Stiles asked. “We can play ‘ _will it burn?_ ’.”

“You guys are gonna get the cops called on us.” Derek deflected Stiles’ original question.

“I can always call my dad and tell him we’re doing weapons training,” Stiles offered. “If we’re doing werewolfy things he’s not going to send out any officers to investigate.”

Derek hesitated. “Do you guys promise you’ll be safe and won’t just start setting random things on fire?”

“Derek we promise,” Lydia put her hand on his arm. “We’ll test this mixture a couple more times just to make sure the timing is consistent and then we’ll stop.”

Derek scrubbed a hand across his face then gave in. “Okay, I don’t know how much stuff there is but we can start with that couch we got the foam from.”

Stiles clapped his hands. “You’re the best!”

“This is way more interesting than the normal pizza and movie night we do for pack bonding,” Jackson admitted.

“Good to hear you’re on board with blowing shit up!” Scott told him throwing his arm around Jackson’s shoulders.

“As long as you stay away from my face it’s all good.”

“Don’t worry Jackson you’re still as pretty as ever,” Erica teased.

“Prettier than you,” Jackson retorted then took off running.

“Come back and say that to my face like a man!” Erica yelled and ran after him.

Allison, Boyd and Isaac watched Erica catch up to Jackson and tackle him to the ground, Scott ran over to break it up before it escalated any further.

“Someone’s going to end up dead,” Allison laughed.

“It wouldn’t be a Sunday if there wasn’t the possibility of someone dying,” Derek replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come chill with me on tumblr; heavenlyhale


End file.
